Many beverages require the selection and mixing of two or more liquid ingredients. For example, many alcoholic beverages call for several ingredients. One could serve pre-mixed drinks, but this would result in stale beverages. Thus, many venues opt to mix the beverages at the time of purchase. This creates a bottleneck when serving masses of people, for example, at a sporting event. It would therefore be advantageous to have to a device and system that relieves this bottleneck by eliminating the need for the server to the mix the beverages, and instead allow the end user to accomplish this task. The present invention address this need and others.